


Your Worst Enemy

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Knifeplay, Light Angst, M/M, Matt is smooth af, There's cutting but not self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: They live in a universe in which certain people are born with the name of their worst enemy on their body. The person they will have to kill to find inner peace. Both Matt and Frank have each other’s name on their wrist.





	Your Worst Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> My first Fratt fic! (=

“It’s me, isn’t it?” Frank casually asks him as they’re hanging out on the roof one night. Actually, they’re surveilling. Or more like, Matt’s trying to hold Frank back from going in guns blazing and ruining their three-month long op. 

Matt doesn’t even feign ignorance. He knows exactly what Frank is talking about. “Yeah,” he replies, keeping his voice steady. “You? Is it me or was it The Blacksmith?” 

Matt doesn’t miss the way Frank tenses beside him. An uncomfortable silence falls between them. The air is cold all the way up here and although Matt’s suit is keeping him warm, his face is cold. The wind makes his already dry lips even drier and he darts out his tongue to wet them. 

Matt hears Frank take a sip of coffee from his thermos. The guy’s heart rate is steady as he says, “It’s you.” 

Matt’s not as surprised as he should be by that. In fact, he lets out a dry laugh and licks his lips again. “Then why am I still alive?” 

“Cause I haven’t decided how I wanna kill you,” Frank answers without missing a beat. Matt can hear the smile in his voice. 

“Well, you have the guns and this suit isn’t bullet-proof. There I just made it easy for you.” 

Frank actually laughs this time. It’s a nice sound. “You got a death wish or something, Red?” 

“I’m just trying to be helpful.” 

They fall quiet again. Matt can feel Frank’s gaze on him. He can almost hear the wheels turning in the guy’s head. “Looks like you’ll have to break your no killing rule someday, Altar Boy. Isn’t that how you’re supposed to find inner peace or whatever bullshit?” 

“I can think of other ways to find inner peace.” Matt doesn't mean for that to sound as suggestive as it does. Oh well, the cat’s out of the bag now. 

“Oh yeah?” Frank inquires. “How else you planning on finding inner peace? Meditation?” He scoffs and tears his gaze away from Matt again. 

Looks like the suggestiveness went right over his head. So much for that. “Turns out meditation isn’t helpful for everything,” he tries again. “Something else, however…” 

“And what would that be?” 

Matt decides to show him instead. In one swift motion, he swipes the switchblade from where he knows Frank keeps it in his coat pocket. And then he has Frank under him. Their feet hang off the roof. The cold air passes between them. They’re both eerily quiet and their breathing is the only thing that can be heard. 

There’s a stutter in Frank’s heartbeat when Matt opens the switchblade. 

Matt smirks. 

“What are you doing?” Frank asks as Matt leans in and trails the knife down his neck. He can almost feel the goosebumps the knife leaves in its wake. 

“Are you scared?” 

Frank scoffs again. “Of you? The good Altar Boy who refuses to kill?” 

“There are worse things a person can do besides kill a someone,” Matt reminds him as he presses the tip of the blade against Frank’s throat. “I could easily shoot someone but where’s the fun in that?” 

Matt can smell a hint of sweat in the air. Matt feels Frank take in a dry gulp as the knife shifts over his throat. Frank’s heartbeat is still steady. So his reactions aren’t because of fear. Interesting. The guy is quiet under Matt. He doesn’t move a muscle and keeps his hands beside him. Matt has him exactly where he wants. 

“So what? You beat people up for fun, is that it?” Frank asks after a few moments of silence. 

“No,” Matt replies honestly and digs the tip of the knife further against Frank’s throat. He doesn't cut the guy. “I don’t do it for fun. But that doesn’t mean, I don’t have fun doing it.” Without another warning, he nicks Frank’s throat. It isn’t a deep cut, but Frank still hisses. 

“Shh shh shh…” Matt shushes him. He then leans down and swipes his tongue over the wound. The coppery, bitter taste of the blood mixed with the salty taste of his sweat invade Matt’s senses. 

Matt trails the blade down to Frank’s collarbone and slashes the skin again. 

“Fuck,” Frank groans. 

Matt’s pretty sure this one hurt because it’s a little deeper than the last one. He trails his lips down to the cut, leaving more goosebumps in his wake and this time places a kiss over it before letting his tongue soothe the wound. Matt can feel that Frank’s starting to get hard under him and he smirks to himself. 

Next, Matt slices the knife through Frank’s shirt and exposes his chest to the cool air. The guy shivers a little much to Matt’s satisfaction. He trails the tip of the knife down Frank’s chest, not quite cutting him this time. Frank’s almost vibrating with need now. Matt moves the blade up to his cervical again and presses it down before slashing his cervical, all the way down to his chest. The blade leaves a trail of blood and Matt licks his lips appreciatively. He leans down and lets his lips hover over Frank’s chest. 

“Uh uh uh… Keep your hands beside you or I will stop,” Matt warns Frank when he feels the guy’s hands on his hips. He moves his lips to Frank’s ear and lets his warm breath blow into the guy’s ear canal. His lips pull back into a smirk again when Frank shudders. “I know you don’t want me to stop. Say it.” 

“Fuck,” a frustrated noise vibrates through Frank’s chest. “I don’t want you to stop, asshole. Happy?” 

“Nah, say it a little nicer this time.” 

“Don't. Stop.” Frank says it as a warning. 

“Say please,” Matt lowers his voice an octave. 

“Shit. Okay, please.” 

“There. Was that so hard?” Matt asks in amusement before returning to the task at hand. 

“You like being in control, don’t you?” Frank scoffs. 

“Oh, you have no idea,” Matt answers and it sounds sinister to even his own ears. “And since I can’t kill you, I will have to get my kicks and my find my inner peace through other means.” He licks the blood from Frank’s chest and trails his tongue and lips all the way up to Frank's lips. “In other words, this is just the beginning.” 

And then he finally does what he’s really wanted to do all evening and kisses Frank. 

 


End file.
